


Everyone Needs a Break

by Athenariia



Series: Drabbles/One-Shots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenariia/pseuds/Athenariia
Summary: PROMPT:Korra wants to use their laptop on the couch, but Asami always occupies the space in their lap.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Drabbles/One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Everyone Needs a Break

To say that Korra was beyond stressed could  _ and would _ most definitely be considered as the understatement of the century.  _ At least in her opinion, that is _ . She had at least five assignments she needed done ASAP; three of which were due in only two days while the remaining two were due in four. To make the whole situation even more dire, the dorms Wi-Fi was currently being absolute _ trash _ .

“You need to take a break, you’re in the exact same spot you were in when I left six hours ago,” Asami chastised, hanging up her jacket behind the door and toeing off her heeled pump shoes.

Korra didn’t even bother looking up from her spot on the couch; letting out a scoff as a pout formed upon her lips. Eyes glaring into the laptop screen, almost as if she was willing her assignments to magically finish up themselves.  _ If only _ .

“Seriously, you’re stressing yourself out, Korra. You won’t be able to get anything done like this,”

And honestly, Korra hated how right her girlfriend was, but how can she take a break right now? She’d hardly written anything on any of the assignments and her grade for each of her classes was dependent solely on the marks she gets on them.

Asami let out a small sigh and a shake of her head.  _ ‘If you won’t take a break willingly…’ _ “then I guess you leave me no choice,” and Korra would have probably ran if she had actually taken a moment to look up from her laptop to see the smirk tugging at her girlfriends cherry lips and the mirth dancing in her eyes.

“Huh?” but she looked up too late.

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, her laptop was ripped from her lap and Asami had straddled her, trapping her in place. Korra attempted to push her off, but the grip of her girlfriends thighs was unwilling to budge.

“‘Sami, please,” Korra whined, “I’m already behind in like every class, and I can’t work if you’re in my way.”

Korra was trying and failing to push her girlfriend off of her, but  _ holy crap, is she stronger? She must have been going to the gym more…  _

“But Korra, I’m exceptionally busy right now,” and honestly, if she didn’t feel like stress was about to eat her alive, Korra would have laughed at the adorable shit-eating grin plastered across Asami’s face.

“Right, very busy,” Asami wrapped her arms securely around her girlfriend’s neck as she felt Korra’s arms lose force in her attempts. “Busy with  _ what _ , exactly?”

“Obviously I’m busy keeping your attention and trying to get you to actually relax, Korra,” Asami sighed, relaxing her arms and resting her head on Korra’s shoulder, peppering her chocolate skin with feather-light kisses, “Will you  _ please _ relax?”

And all Korra could do was swoon, realistically. Regardless, she let out a low groan and yet she still wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist making sure she was secured nice and comfy atop her lap.

“You know you’re kind of insufferable,”

“How do you think I get my way in Future Industry board meetings? And anyway, you love me for it, so let’s go on a coffee date, get you refreshed and ready to tackle some assignments. Deal?”

And so, with a deal settling kiss, Korra and Asami got up from their  _ very comfortable _ position and made their way to the Air Temple Cafe that was just around the corner to the university’s dorms. Korra ordered a black coffee while Asami ordered a few cookies and a matcha latte, and after an hour of sitting, eating and actually relaxing, they made their way to head home.

And just to show how right Asami was, when the two got back and got into yet another comfortable position with Asami sitting with Korra between her legs; back pressed to her front; Korra completely and utterly annihilated her assignments.

“You know, I really love you,”

“Love you too, Korra,” Asami murmured, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder so she could read over the assignments for any obvious mistakes, “There’s none, now finish and pack up quick, it’s movie night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm a new-ish writer (I've been in a block for a long time now) but, if you like korrasami, I've opened a korrasami-centric discord; here's the link! https://discord.gg/mrCumwjn4X
> 
> If you want to send me prompts/ideas, message me on discord (via joining the server) or on twitter, or Tumblr where my tag is @Athenariia


End file.
